legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Postman Pat
Patrick "Pat" Clifton, infamously known as Postman Pat, was the village postman for Greendale and has now been promoted to head of the Special Delivery Service in nearby Pencaster. Pat lived at Forge Cottage in Greendale with his wife Sara and son Julian, who is six years old. His pet cat Jess also comes with him on his post rounds. Biography As a young lad, Pat used to think that he might like to be a train driver, but of course this was just a childhood idea. Pat's working life started as being the local postman of Greendale in Cumbria. Everyday as he went around on his rounds, he was always the man with the answers and the helping hand for everything. Eventually, his helpful nature was known by everyone and the locals of Greendale adored him. By this point, Pat knew he had picked just the right occupation and there is no other job he would rather have. Being a postman gives him the oppitunity to see all his friends and neighbours daily, not just within the village, but also in the beautiful countryside outside. He loves to get the chance to stop and have a chat with them and the sight of their smiling faces when they recieve a card or a present from a loved one truely makes Pat's day. By the time his next birthday came round, the Pencaster Gazette awarded him the "Postman of the Year", for being such a helpful postman. As the said newspaper had listed his birthday for that week, Pat was most surprised that everyone seemed to know that which he had meant to keep a secret, until he saw the article. Pat is always glad to take his cat Jess with him on his rounds; to Pat, life would not be the same without his feline companion and he sometimes feels that he is the brains of the outfit. Pat soon recieved his own post bus as well as the van, which he first tested on a journey to Ingledale. After this, he only use it on special occasions and if the van broke down, or in the case of Ted Glen's robot postman use it as a reinforced pursuit vehicle. But eventually, it was decided that the post bus was not so important for the postal service, so Pat sold it to the school as their own personal transport. When Pat started to get overloaded with more and more parcels, he was given his very own postal trolley similar to those he had once seen in London. When the railway running through Greendale was reopened, Pat then became able to send off out of Greendale mail, by loading it onto the mail truck coupled behind the steam locomotive known as the Greendale Rocket. Pat's reliability soon promoted him to the Special Delivery Service. If ever a call came through on his special moblie telephone that the service gave to him, he would in drive down to the SDS HQ in Pencaster and then transport his very special deliveries in one of his many different modes of transport that the service have to offer. With both the roles of working for the Post Office in Greendale and the Special Delivery Sorting Off in Pencaster, Pat's days are never typical, because anything could happen; usually it can and he would never know how. Pat likes it best that way, as it means that his job is never ever dull. Dynasty Warriors He made a debut after Carbunkle is arrested at the end of the film. Category:Characters Category:Characters who debutted in LOTM: Arrival to Earth Category:Humans Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Members of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Brunettes Category:Hat Wearer Category:Heroes Category:Team heroes Category:Characters in LOTM: Arrival to Earth Category:Enemies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Enemies of Lucemon